1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indication apparatus, and more particularly to an indication apparatus which has a light source for illuminating an indication panel having indicator designs, such as meters, letters, symbols and the like, from a backside thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
To indicate a variety of information by meters such as a speed meter, letters, symbols or the like, which is provided on a front panel of a vehicle, is illuminated from a backside thereof, an indication apparatus, in which an indication panel having indicator designs for indicating such information is illuminated from a backside thereof to improve visibility, is used. For example, an indication apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2010-122062 includes a wiring board, on which a plurality of LEDs as light sources spaced from each other are mounted, disposed at a backside of an indication panel having transparent indicator designs. A space between the light sources and the indication panel is properly partitioned by a light-shielding housing having a tub shape flared toward an end thereof, so that when a specific LED is turned on, light is illuminated only on the corresponding indicator design and is not leaked toward regions of the other indicator designs.